Saltos en el Tiempo
by Chitose Isei
Summary: La línea temporal ha sido cambiada y la vida de la población Sim ha sufrido los efectos. Tal hecho no ha pasado desapercibido por Emit Relevart, quien se pregunta si debería investigar y devolver la línea a su rumbo original. En su época todo está bien, no hay muchos cambios; sin embargo, ha aparecido una extraña estatua conmemorativa en Plumbótica para un tal Alejandro Lápida.
1. Sistemas del Juego

La línea temporal ha sido cambiada y la vida de la población Sim ha sufrido los efectos. Tal hecho no ha pasado desapercibido por Emit Relevart, quien se pregunta si debería investigar y devolver la línea a su rumbo original.

En su época todo está bien, no hay muchos cambios; sin embargo, ha aparecido una extraña estatua conmemorativa en Plumbótica para un tal Alejandro Lápida.

Desde hacía cinco generaciones, los Denbora viven en la mansión Parkshore en Willow Creek, pero por temas laborales deben mudarse a la ciudad de San Myshuno.

[Este fanfic está basado en "Los Sims 3: Hacia el Futuro." en la línea temporal de "Los Sims 4". El sistema de rasgos es de "Los Sims 3" combinando los rasgos, deseos de toda la vida y aspiraciones de los dos videojuegos.]

 _ **Los sistemas basados en los videojuegos.**_

 _Ciclo de Vida:_ Largo basado en el juego de "Los Sims 4".

Bebé: 7 días aproximadamente. (0-2 años.)

Infante: 28 días. (3-5 años.)

Niño: 52 días. (6-11 años.)

Adolescente: 52 días. (12-18 años.)

Joven adulto: 96 días. (19-29 años.)

Adulto: 96 días (30-60 años.)

Anciano: 50-60 días aproximadamente y dependiendo del Sim. (60+.)

 _Rasgos:_ combinación de los rasgos de los dos videojuegos con el sistema de "Los Sims 3".

Infante: 2.

Niño: 3.

Adolescente: 4.

Joven adulto, adulto, anciano: 5.

 _A_ _spiraciones:_ Juego de "Los Sims 4".

 _Deseos de toda la vida:_ Juego de "Los Sims 3".

 **Personajes.**

 **Biografía.**

Engel Denbora.

Edad: Adulto de 75 días (47 años).

Sexo: Masculino.

Criatura: Sim.

Nombre: Familia Denbora.

Padres:

Mícheart Denbora.

Gemma Denbora.

Estado Civil: Casado.

Pareja: Falsch Denbora.

Hijos:

Kyle Denbora.

Faire Denbora.

Hannah Denbora.

Trabajo:

 _Escritor_ : ¡Cobra por expresar tus ideas con frases bien construidas y palabras bonitas!

 _\- Rama_ _de_ _Periodista_ : Las palabras puedes ser armas poderosas cuando se usan para exponer la verdad. Como periodista, podrás descubrir los trapos sucios de otros y sacarlos a relucir para que todo el mundo esté al tanto.

— Periodista de investigación (8) [antes de la mudanza]: Con un poco de suerte, Engel será el reportero que saque a la luz el mayor escándalo de la historia. Alguien, en algún lugar, está tramando algo malo, y Engel está decidido a destaparlo. Le encanta revelar fechorías y ganar dinero a espuertas, no siempre en ese orden.

— Redactor jefe (9) [después de la mudanza]: Él decide qué historias sacar y cuáles dejar, mantiene la distribución en alza y los costes a la baja, hace periodismo del bueno… ¡Y, si supiera cómo conseguir que la gente pagase por él, ya sería el no va más!

 **Personalidad.**

Aspiración:

 _— Autor de Best Sellers (cumplido)_ : _¡Este Sim quiere escribir libros y convertirse en un autor famoso!_

Lo que comenzó como una chispa artística, ha acabado convirtiéndose en un auténtico dominio del lenguaje escrito. ¡Tu Sim acaba de cumplir su sueño de ser un escritor prolífico!

Deseo de toda la vida:

 _— Sim del renacimiento (cumplido):_

· Alcanzar el nivel 10 con 3 habilidades diferentes.

Rasgos:

\- _Bibliófilo_ – Estos Sims obtienen estados de humor intensos cuando leen y pueden analizar libros y hablar de ellos de formas únicas.

\- _Perfeccionista_ – Estos Sims tardan más tiempo en acabar las cosas, pero sus resultados suelen ser mejores, y obtienen estados de humor intensos tras hacer algo de buena calidad y negativos tras hacer algo de mala calidad.

\- _Ambicioso_ – Estos Sims obtienen estados de humor intensos cuando triunfan y negativos cuando fracasan en el ámbito profesional, y pueden disgustarse si no lo ascienden.

\- _Introspectivo_ – Los Sims introspectivos no pueden evitar meditar sobre los enigmas, los misterios y el significado de la vida. A veces, el peso de estos pensamientos son tan profundos puede ser hasta una distracción y ralentizar ligeramente el proceso creativo.

· Los Sims introspectivos aprenden pintura, cocina y las habilidades de escritura más lentamente.

· Al tener una discusión con un Sim, los Sims introspectivos obtendrán el estado de ánimo "incomprendidos".

· Problemas con: "Emocionable".

\- _Adicto al trabajo_ – A los Adictos al Trabajo les encanta trabajar y rara vez se estresan por hacerlo. Su ánimo sufre cuando faltan al trabajo, pero pueden compensarlo trabajando desde casa. ¡Los Adictos al Trabajo son los mejores empleados!

· Tu Sim tendrá más éxito al solicitar ascensos y aumentos de sueldo.

· Tu Sim se estresará menos en el trabajo.

· Tu Sim podrá trabajar en casa usando el ordenador.

· Similar a: Ambicioso .

 _- Infancia feliz __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un buen salto en sus habilidades como infante. Esto les ayuda cuando son niños.

 _- Reflexivo [Rasgo adicional]_ – Los Sims reflexivos mejoraran más sus habilidades cuando están inspirados.

 _- Poético __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Los Sims poéticos suelen plasmar la misma vida en un libro y utilizar ese poder para resucitar a alguien a quien han perdido.

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Rubio.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Color de piel: Medio-clara.

Contextura: Semi delgado, levemente musculoso.

 **Biografía.**

Falsch Denbora.

Edad: Adulto de 65 días (41 años).

Sexo: Femenino.

Criatura: Sim.

Nombre: Familia Nise.

Padres:

Benjamin Nise.

Sarah Nise.

Estado Civil: Casada.

Pareja: Engel Denbora.

Hijos:

Kyle Denbora.

Faire Denbora.

Hannah Denbora.

Trabajo:

 _Filmar._

 _\- Rama_ _de_ _Actor_ :

— Actor superestrella (10): Cada una de las películas que honras con tu aparición rompe récords en taquilla. Ya sea en películas en 3D, 2D , mudas o animadas, tu talento actuando y tu nivel de celebridad no tienen quien les haga sombra. El público y tus fans no se preguntan si eres el mejor actor del momento, sino de la historia.

 **Personalidad:**

Aspiración:

 _— Fabulosamente rica (cumplido):_ _¡Esta Sim quiere ser rica y cosechar éxitos profesionales!_

Escatimar, ahorrar y tomar buenas decisiones vitales han dado su fruto: ¡Tu Sim ha cumplido su sueño de hacerse fabulosamente rica!

Deseo de toda la vida:

 _— Actor superestrella_ _(cumplido)_ _:_

· Alcanzar el nivel 10 en la profesión cinematográfica (rama de actuación).

Rasgos:

\- _Esnob_ – Estos Sims pueden criticar objetos de mala calidad, se aburren con la telebasura y sienten más confianza alrededor de otros Sims esnobs.

 _- Ambicios_ _a_ – Estos Sims obtienen estados de humor intensos cuando triunfan y negativos cuando fracasan en el ámbito profesional, y pueden disgustarse si no lo ascienden.

 _- Calidad de estrella_ – Los Sims con el rasgo de estrella en potencia están destinados a estar en el candelero. Les resultará más fácil trabar amistad con celebridades y escalar puestos hacia la fama.

· A tu Sim le será más fácil impresionar a las celebridades.

· Tu Sim recibirá más fama al relacionarse con celebridades.

· Tu Sim tiene una mayor probabilidad de recibir objetos gratis.

\- _Teatral_ – Las situaciones cotidianas afectan profundamente a la imaginación, las emociones y las reacciones de los Sims teatrales.

· Tu Sim se tomará las cosas muy enserio.

· ¡Tu Sim podrá fingir un desmayo!

\- _Tecnofóbica_ – Los Sims tecnofóbicos detestan la tecnología. Ellos jamás verán la televisión ni usaran computadoras excepto en circunstancias extremas y siempre buscarán fuentes de entretenimiento alternativos.

· ¡Tu Sim no se divertirá viendo televisión!

· Tu Sim se asustará al usar el ordenador.

· Tu Sim tendrá la habilidad de sabotear aparatos electrónicos.

· Problemas con: "Genio informático" y "teleadicto".

 _- Infancia feliz __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un buen salto en sus habilidades como infante. Esto les ayuda cuando son niños.

\- _Entendida de negocios_ _[Rasgo adicional]_ – Los Sims entendidos de negocios ganan más de lo habitual en sus profesiones.

 _- Sagaz __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Los Sims sagaces reciben un depósito directo semanal en función de los fondos de su unidad doméstica.

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Marrón claro, rubio teñido.

Color de ojos: Verde.

Color de piel: Clara.

Contextura: Delgado.

 **Biografía.**

Kyle Denbora.

Edad: Joven adulto de 80 días (24 años).

Sexo: Masculino.

Criatura: Sim.

Nombre: Familia Denbora.

Padres:

Engel Denbora.

Falsch Denbora.

Hermanos:

Faire Denbora.

Hannah Denbora

Mascotas: Chu-Chu.

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Trabajo:

 _- Sim de Negocios __(4)._

— Director adjunto: Objetivo casi logrado, Kyle todavía no es director con todas las de la ley. Pero está el primero de la lista para llegar a serlo. Es hora de desarrollar su don de gentes para cuando tenga gente a la que mangonear, digo…, mandar.

 **Personalidad.**

Aspiración:

 _— Linaje exitoso (no cumplido)_ _:_ ¡Este Sim quiere tener una familia que triunfe en la vida!

¡Tu Sim acaba de cumplir su sueño de tener una familia exitosa! ¡Una sólida base y mucho esfuerzo invertido en la progenie han hecho posible este día!

\- _Vicario_ _[Rasgo_ _no_ _adquirido_ _]_ – ¡Si eres vicario, las mejoras de habilidades de tus hijos contribuyen también a las tuyas!

Deseo de toda la vida:

 _— Super popular (cumplido):_

· Hazte amigo de 20 sims.

Rasgos:

 _- Activo_ – Estos Sims tienden a sentirse vigorizados, son capaces de motivar a otros Sims y pueden disgustase si pasan una temporada sin hacer ejercicio.

 _- Aprensivo_ – A estos Sims les entran náuseas cuando ven bichos espeluznantes, vómitos, violencia y muerte. Estos Sims se sienten incómodos cuando estás cerca de algo sucio.

\- _Extrovertido_ – Estos Sims obtienen estados de humor intensos cuando tienen relaciones amistosas, sufren un descenso más rápido de su nivel de interacción social y, cuando este es bajo, obtienen más estados de humor negativos.

 _- Entregado a su familia_ – Estos Sims se ponen contentos cuando están con sus familiares y tristes cuando pasan tiempo sin interactuar con algún pariente, y pueden presumir de familia.

\- _Diva_ – Los Sims divas son extraordinarios… ¡Y cuidadito con olvidarlo! Cuando son buenos, son geniales, y cuando son malos, ¡son aún mejores!

· Tu Sim será mejor cantando que el resto de los Sims.

· Tu Sim se comportará de manera pretenciosa con los demás Sims.

\- _Infancia feliz_ _[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un buen salto en sus habilidades como infante. Esto les ayuda cuando son niños.

 _- Infante aventajado [_ _Rasgo_ _adquirido]_ – Este Sim tuvo un gran salto en sus habilidades como infante, ellos mejorarán sus otras habilidades más rápido.

 _-_ _Portento Social_ _[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – ¡Los portentos sociales desarrollan habilidades adultas más rápido!

 _- Diablillo inquieto_ _[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Los portentos físicos desarrollan habilidades físicas adultas más rápido.

\- _Hogareñ_ _o_ _[Rasgo adicional]_ – Los Sims hogareños verán fortalecerse más rápido sus relaciones familiares.

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Rubio.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Color de piel: Medio-clara.

Contextura: Delgado, parcialmente musculoso.

 **Biografía.**

Faire Denbora.

Edad: Adolescente de 48 días (17 años).

Sexo: Femenino.

Criatura: Sim.

Nombre: Familia Denbora.

Padres:

Engel Denbora.

Falsch Denbora.

Hermanos:

Kyle Denbora.

Hannah Denbora

Estado Civil: Soltera.

Trabajo: Estudiante de instituto de Bien.

 **Personalidad.**

Aspiración:

 _— Pintor extraordinario (_ _cumplido)_ _:_ ¡Este Sim quiere que el arte y la pintura sean su vida!

La calidad del arte es algo subjetivo, pero su espectacularidad es un valor universalmente reconocido.

¡Tu Sim ha alcanzado la cima cumpliendo su sueño de convertirse en pintor de fama mundial!

Deseo de toda la vida:

 _— Blog del artista (no cumplido):_ Llegar al nivel 10 en redes sociales.

· Tener un blog de 5 estrellas.

Rasgos:

\- _Amante del frio_ – A los Sims amantes del frío les encanta que haga rasquilla y aguantan más tiempo fuera sin congelarse.

· Los Sims con este rasgo tendrán el animotron "agradablemente frío".

· Tu Sim es más propenso a congelarse.

 _- Fan de lo Sobrenatural_ – ¡A los fans de lo sobrenatural les encanta todo lo relacionado con los Sims sobrenaturales, ya sean vampiros, hombres lobo, brujos o cualquier otra cosa! Les gusta pasar el rato donde lo hacen este tipo de Sims y tienen algo especial que decir cuando se encuentran con uno cara a cara.

· Tus Sims aprenden la habilidad de Alquimia más rápido.

· Tus Sims tienen menos probabilidades de aceptar "abandonar poderes" cuando se da la interacción.

· Problemas con: "Escéptico de lo Sobrenatural" y "Cobarde".

 _- Sueño ligero_ – Los Sims de sueño ligero dan vueltas en la cama toda la noche y se despiertan por cualquier ruidito nocturno.

· Tu Sim tendrá dificultades para dormir.

· Tu Sim se levantará más rápido.

· Tu Sim se despertará cuando haya ladrones en la casa.

· Problemas con: "Sueño profundo".

 _- Artístico_ – Los Sims artísticos son artistas con talento innato para el pincel. ¡Ellos también resultan ser buenos escritores e intérpretes musicales!

· Tu Sim aumenta las habilidades creativas más rápido que otros Sims.

· Tu Sim tiene un talento especial, al pintar un cuadro o ejecutar un instrumento.

· Tu Sim escribirá novelas más rápido que otros Sims.

· Problemas con: "No soporta el Arte".

 _- Infancia feliz __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un buen salto en sus habilidades como infante. Esto les ayuda cuando son niños.

 _- Infante aventajado __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un gran salto en sus habilidades como infante, ellos mejorarán sus otras habilidades más rápido.

 _- Prodigio artístico [Rasgo adquirido]_ – Los portentos creativos mejoran las habilidades creativas adultas más rápido.

 _- Lumbrera infantil [Rasgo adquirido]_ – Los portentos intelectuales mejoraran las habilidades mentales más rápido.

 _- Reflexivo_ _[Rasgo adicional]_ – Los Sims reflexivos mejoraran más sus habilidades cuando están inspirados.

 _- Revolucionario del pincel/Expresionista __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – ¡Se ha desbloqueado una nueva interacción propia de inspiración! Los Sims expresionistas han captado la esencia del sentimiento y pueden crear obras de arte de gran carga emocional independientemente de su estado de humor.

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Marrón oscuro.

Color de ojos: Verdes.

Color de piel: Clara.

Contextura: Delgado.

 **Biografía.**

Hannah Denbora.

Edad: Niño de 51 días (11 años).

Sexo: Femenino.

Criatura: Sim.

Nombre: Familia Denbora.

Padres:

Engel Denbora.

Falsch Denbora.

Hermanos:

Kyle Denbora.

Faire Denbora

Estado Civil: Soltera.

Trabajo: Estudiante de colegio de Sobresaliente.

 **Personalidad.**

Aspiración:

 _— Enrollada_ _(cumplido)_ _:_ ¡Este Sim quiere hablar con todo el mundo y hacer amigos!

Deseo de toda la vida:

Rasgos:

 _-_ _Alegre_ – Estos Sims tienden a estar más contentos que los otros Sims

 _- Extrovertida_ – Estos Sims obtienen estados de humor intensos cuando tienen relaciones sociales amistosas, sufren un descenso más rápido de su nivel de interacción social y, cuando este es bajo, obtienen más estados de humor negativos.

 _- Amante de los gatos_ – Estos Sims tienden a hacer a los gatos sus compañeros, prefiriendo la compañía de los gatos a la de otros Sims.

\- _Infancia feliz_ _[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un buen salto en sus habilidades como infante. Esto les ayuda cuando son niños.

 _- Infante aventajado __[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – Este Sim tuvo un gran salto en sus habilidades como infante, ellos mejorarán sus otras habilidades más rápido.

 _- Lumbrera infantil [Rasgo adquirido]_ – Los portentos intelectuales mejoraran las habilidades mentales más rápido.

\- _Portento Social_ _[Rasgo_ _adquirido_ _]_ – ¡Los portentos sociales desarrollan habilidades adultas más rápido!

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Marrón claro.

Color de ojos: Azul.

Color de piel: Clara.

Contextura: Levemente delgada.

 **Biografía.**

Chu-Chu.

Edad: Adulto.

Sexo: Masculino.

Criatura: Gato.

Especie: Persa.

Dueño: Kyle Denbora.

 **Personalidad.**

Rasgos:

\- _Cazador_ : Estos gatos tienen un don natural para la caza. Mándalos a dar una vuelta y se dedicarán a cazar y escarbar por ahí afuera.

 _- Peludo_: Estos gatos dejarán pelos a diestro y siniestro. Cepíllalos regularmente para mantener las cosas controladas.

 _- Tozudo_: A estos gatos no les gusta que les digan qué hacer. Regañarlos para que corrijan sus malos comportamientos no sirve de mucho y su obstinación los hace bastante atrevidos.

 **Apariencia.**

Tipo de pelo: Largo y liso.

Color de pelaje: Marrón, negro y blanco.

Color de ojos: Amarillo.

Contextura: Delgado.

 **Biografía.**

Emit Relevart.

Edad: Adulto.

Sexo: Masculino.

Criatura: Sim.

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Trabajo: Viajero del Tiempo, guía del futuro, Vigilante del Tiempo.

 **Personalidad.**

Aspiración:

Deseo de toda la vida:

 _— Coleccionista de tecnología punta (cumplido):_

· Llegar al nivel 10 en Tecnología avanzada.

· Tener una aerotabla, una cápsula inírica, un sintetizador de alimentos, un holodisco y una mochila propulsora.

Rasgos:

\- _Valiente_ – Los Sims valientes son personas sin miedo que apagarán incendios, detendrán ladrones y trabajarán para proteger a quienes los rodean.

· Tu Sim nunca entrará en pánico, incluso en situaciones de emergencia.

· Los incendios no serán problema para tu Sim.

· Tu Sim puede atrapar a un ladrón sin la necesidad de la policía.

· Tu Sim tiene mayores posibilidades de triunfar en la Fuerza Armada.

· Similar a: "Temerario".

· Problemas con: "Cobarde" y "Perdedor".

 _- D_ _istraído_ – Los Sims distraídos se pierden en sus pensamientos y ocasionalmente olvidan qué están haciendo o a dónde van.

· Tu Sim puede estar en un lugar preguntando cómo llegó ahí.

· Tu Sim puede volverse un poco olvidadizo de vez en cuando.

\- _Genio_ – Los genios son pensadores lógicos y brillantes, adeptos al ajedrez y excelentes hackers. Ellos disfrutan de las cuestiones mentales.

· Tu Sim desarrollará la habilidad "Lógica" mucho más rápido que otros Sims.

· Tu Sim disfrutará jugando al ajedrez y ganará las partidas mucho más rápido.

· Tu Sim podrá resolver problemas matemáticos desde su computadora a cambio de dinero.

· Similar a: "Come Libros".

 _- A_ _fortunado_ – Los Sims con Suerte van por la vida con una reconfortante sensación de suerte. Ganan a menudo y ganan mucho.

· Tu Sim tendrá más posibilidades de obtener buenos resultados en su carrera profesional.

· Tu Sim tendrá menos probabilidades de quemar comida.

· Tu Sim tendrá más probabilidades de conseguir un ascenso.

· Tu Sim tendrá menos probabilidades de que le roben.

· Problemas con: "Desafortunado".

\- _Cl_ _eptó_ _mano_ – Los Cleptómanos "accidentalmente" terminan con cosas que son propiedad de otros. Ellos a menudo "piden prestado permanentemente" artículos del trabajo, la escuela, ¡o incluso de las casas de sus vecinos!

· Tu Sim será propenso a tomar cosas que no le pertenecen.

· Si quiere, tu Sim puede devolver lo que ha robado por correo.

\- _Sim del futuro_ _[Rasgo_ _oculto_ _]:_ ¡Conviértete en un Sim del futuro hoy! Recibe un teléfono actualizado y encaja mejor en Oasis Landing.

· Se encuentra en Sims y Plumbots de Oasis Landing. Los Sims con este rasgo reciben un Holofono y automáticamente son nivel 10 en la habilidad de Tecnología Avanzada.

· Los Sims también pueden recibir un rasgo casi idéntico al comprar la recompensa de vida Sim del Futuro.

 **Apariencia.**

Color de cabello: Azul.

Color de ojos: Gris.

Color de piel: Clara.

Contextura: Musculoso.


	2. Rumbo a San Myshuno

_**Rumbo a San Myshuno.**_

Bajó su última caja al jardín, repleta de pinturas y pinceles; marcó la caja como "Material frágil", aunque realmente no había nada así en ella. Por último volvió a subir para buscar su caballete, todo sucio de pintura, seguramente acrílicos.

Faire echaría de menos la casa en la que nació, para no mencionar que el linaje Denbora llevaba generaciones viviendo en Parkshore. Casi no había salido de Willow Creek y solo para ir a Oasis Spring con su familia para visitar a la familia Del Solar en la Mansión Affluista, Aquisition Butte, o para escaparse a Brindleton Bay, concretamente a la Isla Deadgrass. Muchos dicen que allí ocurren cosas extrañas, pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ir por la noche.

Pero no solo era el cementerio de Deadgrass era de su interés, sino el mítico pueblo de Forgotten Hollow, del cual solo ha escuchado hablar de parte de sus vecinos.

Falsch, su madre, se llevaba bien con Nuria y Gabino Del Solar, probablemente por su naturaleza esnob y superficial; en cambio, Engel se llevaba mejor con uno de sus vecinos de Villa Ophelia, Homero Lápida, no solo escritor como él, sino uno de sus trabajadores. Falsch no se llevaba bien con los Lápida, los consideraba bastante extraños. Pero Nuria y Gabino también le caían bien a Engel y de vez en cuando, bromeaban con juntar familias ya que Manolo y Faire tenían la misma edad, o al menos, los padres Denbora bromeaban. A Faire no le caían bien, al menos esa parte de la familia. No sabía de qué forma estaba conectado con Nuria, Gabino y Manolo, pero sí que fue repudiado y olvidado por los Del Solar por abandonar sus estudios y querer dedicarse a la comedia, de nombre artístico Johnny Zest.

Los Lápida eran casi amigos de Faire. Si bien iba a la misma clase que Casandra, no solían hablar, pero el estilo sombrío de su familia le gustaba.

Engel bajó con una caja, con las partes para reconstruir una mansión de juguete y la dejó apartada, junto a otras cajas donde ponía "Vender".

—Hannah pronto crecerá y ya no la va ha necesitar —Al volver a levantarse, se giró para mirarla—. ¿Kyle está listo?

—Sí, solo tenía que bajar el ordenador —Engel suspiró, sabía que el equipaje de su hijo mayor no sería transportado en el camión.

Teniendo un comportamiento muy extrovertido y presumido, Kyle deseaba formar una familia desde adolescente; apenas cumpliendo la edad de joven, se mudó con su pareja a un precioso apartamento en San Myshuno, algún edificio del distrito artístico. Pero cuando rompieron, él volvió a casa después de cinco años y ese último, había estado buscando otro apartamento.

A Engel y Falsch no les hizo gracia que él se fuese de casa, pero cuando volvió con Chu-Chu, un gato persa que no dejaba de soltar pelo, cambiaron de opinión. El gato fue un regalo de Rachel, su novia durante esa época. Ella casi nunca fue ascendida en su puesto durante esa época, entonces trabajaba muchas horas y a parte, no compartía el futuro familiar de Kyle.

Engel se rascó la cabeza y sostuvo su mano entre su pelo rubio y corto, peinado hacia atrás, un poco desordenado. Observó al camión acercase de lejos para parar en frente de casa. Falsch salió de casa para acercase su marido.

—Supongo que ellos subirán las cajas, ¿no? —Se mostró seria, mirando como cuatro hombres salían del camión.

—Sí —Cogió sus manos—. No te preocupes, querida. Pronto estaremos en la Torre Torendi. Es increíble, ya lo verás. Unas vistas fantásticas y una piscina grande.

—Sí, lo sé. La productora tiene contratada una gestora de redes que vive en ese barrio. Habla maravillas de él, aunque creo que solo vive en la calle Chic.

Falsch solía apreciar lo material y los objetos caros. Anteriormente queriendo orientarse en el modelaje, terminó actuando en obras teatrales famosas hasta llegar a la gran pantalla con un poco de ayuda de su tía Lorelai, actriz veterana casada con un director de cine. Solía mantener su pelo teñido de rubio recogido con un broche de plata y vestía con vestidos largos elegantes.

Kyle bajó con una caja en sus brazos y la llevó con cuidado a su coche personal, después volvió a entrar para salir con un transportín y dejarlo en los asientos de atrás. Iba seguido de Hannah, quien quería despedirse del animal.

—Iré a ordenar mi casa. Cuando os hayáis instalado, me llamáis. Quiero verlo.

—Claro, cariño —Contestó Falsch.

—Conduce con cuidado —Engel siempre se mostraba escéptico con la forma en la que conducía, tanto era así que apenas podía estar en el mismo coche mientras él conducía. Y él tampoco podía conducir tranquilo cuando su padre no dejaba de hablar sobre la forma en la que lo hacía.

—Adiós —Las hermanas menores se despidieron, Kyle lo hizo de vuelta.

—Hasta pronto —Arrancó el motor, los padres lo estuvieron vigilando hasta que desapareció de su vista.

En media hora todo el equipaje estuvo ordenado en el camión. Revisaron que todo estuviera listo.

—Espero que tengáis un maravilloso viaje —Elvira salió de su casa con su familia para despedirse de ellos.

—Gracias, esperamos tenerlo —Contestó Falsch secamente pero intentando parecer amable.

—Fueron unos vecinos mortalmente fantásticos —Con su común estilo, Homero le dio la mano a Engel. Los Lápida eran una familia popular desde hacia generaciones y Homero y Elvira no se quedaban atrás. El enigmático Homero era muy respetado y Elvira era extremadamente conocida, incluso libros y pinturas fueron basados en ella. Todo SimCity sabía quienes eran y, tal vez sin ser famosos internacionalmente o extremadamente adinerados, eran probablemente la familia más popular; siempre con la familia Del Solar y la familia Caliente intentando superarlos.

Se mostraban siempre simpáticos, pero sabían qué pensaban esa clase de familias de ellos, sobre todo los Del Solar. Específicamente, Elvira desconfiaba en la melliza rubia de las Caliente, Mina. Solía hacer bromas oscuras a Homero, diciendo que si ella llegase a desaparecer, Mina intentaría conquistarlo; bromas que a Homero no le hacían gracia y siempre negaba que tal hecho pudiese ocurrir, de la misma forma que cuando bromeaba con algún posible pretendiente para Casandra. Principalmente, Homero despreciaba el modo de vida de Juan Tenorio y le asqueaba la idea de que su hija pudiera llegar a sentir interés por él, cosa que parecía no ocurrir.

No tardaron mucho más para irse siendo despedidos por los Lápida y seguidos por el camión. Esa tarde de verano la familia Denbora estaría establecida en el ático Torre Torendi del Distrito de la Moda en San Myshuno.

×·••·×·••·×·••·×·••·×·••·×·••·×

Miró desde uno de los balcones de su casa, sentado en uno de sus sillones con una pierna encima de la otra. Los otros Sims no parecían haber notado el extraño y leve cambio que se había producido. Si bien Oasis Landing estaba tan normal como siempre, aparecieron nuevas localizaciones en SimCity, tales como el ahora famoso Willow Creek o la ciudad multicultural, San Myshuno.

Para los demás, estas nuevas ciudades y pueblos eran normales y llevaban siglos establecidas y habitadas. A él eso no lo importaba, era un cambio menor, ¿nuevos destinos? Eso no significaba nada; sin embargo, sentía curiosidad por el llamado Alejandro Lápida, quien tenía una estatua conmemorativa en Plumbótica. Él nunca había llevado a nadie así a su casa, y aunque suponía que tal vez él lo podría hacer en su futuro, su curiosidad era porque el hombre provenía de Willow Creek.

Emit Relevart era guía, viajero y Guardián del Tiempo, por eso sabía todo acerca de la historia Sim y eso incluía a una familia como los Lápida. Cuando llegó a su linaje, se sintió intrigado por la extraña desaparición de Elvira, pero ahora no aparecía nada sobre ese hecho. Alejandro, hijo menor de la familia, tampoco fue tan destacado como lo era ahora.

Se tensó en el sillón y tiró su torso hacia delante. Pensó que, como Guardián y viajero, debería ir a ver cómo eran esos barrios y al menos, intentar descubrir qué ocurrió.


End file.
